The present invention relates to an ultrasonically operated liquid fuel modifying system for applying an ultrasonic wave to liquid fuel having high viscosity and poor quality, and modifying it into good emulsified oil.
Liquid fuel having high viscosity and poor quality generates a large amount of harmful gas during its combustion process. This is because difficulty in making the liquid fuel into fine particles raises its burning point. Fuel having high burning point results in low combustion efficiency and causes incomplete combustion. Especially, poor liquid fuel contains many incombustible impurities, and thus, its combustion efficiency is further lowered.
Meanwhile, if the combustion efficiency is lowered, the liquid fuel should be consumed in an amount relatively larger than that of liquid fuel having low viscosity and good quality. In addition, harmful gas generated upon combustion of liquid fuel having high viscosity and poor quality is introduced into the human body through a respiratory organ, acting as a carcinogenic substance or causing chronic pulmonary disease after accumulated in the lungs. Especially, CO and HC contained in the combustion gas have a fatal impact on the human body. For example, they may hinder oxygen supply to the human body, and irritate a mucous membrane or eyes.
Therefore, in order to enhance the combustion efficiency and reduce the amount of generated harmful gas and fuel consumption, there is an urgent need for development of liquid fuel modifying device for modifying liquid fuel having high viscosity and poor quality into good emulsified oil.
According to this need, the present inventor has developed an ultrasonically operated liquid fuel modifying system for applying an ultrasonic wave to liquid fuel having high viscosity and poor quality and modifying it into good emulsified oil by using an ultrasonic sprayer for liquid fuel, which was filed by the present inventor and matured into Korean Patent No. 110,354.
An object of the present invention is to provide an ultrasonically operated liquid fuel modifying system for modifying liquid fuel having high viscosity and poor quality into good emulsified oil by using an ultrasonic wave so that the amount of generated harmful gas and fuel consumption can be reduced.
In order to achieve this object, according to the present invention, there is provided an ultrasonically operated liquid fuel modifying device comprising: a fuel tank for storing liquid fuel having high viscosity and poor quality; a water tank for storing water; an agitating device for agitating the liquid fuel and water fed from the fuel and water tanks, respectively; and an ultrasonically operated modifying device including an ultrasonic vibration generator for generating an ultrasonic wave so as to apply the ultrasonic wave to the liquid fuel and water fed from the agitating device and to modify it into good emulsified oil, and ultrasonic wave-generating portions.
Preferably, the ultrasonically operated modifying device further includes a plurality of cylinders which are sequentially communicated by passages so as to pass the liquid fuel and the water introduced through an inlet in due order and in which the ultrasonic wave-generating portions are disposed.